It's Raining, It's Pouring, Do We Have Flood Insurance?
by Zena-Xina
Summary: Shawn and Gus just wanted to spend a calm evening in binging TV and eating snacks as they waited out the storm passing through Santa Barbara. The storm however has other plans for their night. How did they end up on the roof of Psych again? Written for the July 2018 Veterans Day post on Psychfic for Dragonnan.


_**A/N: So this was written as part of the first Veterans Day post over on Psychfic in July 2018 to honor Dragonnan and thank her for everything she does.**_

 _ **I got inspiration for this fic from I believe a post Drag made in the Character Fantasies thread about a natural disaster fic. Ask and ye shall receive.**_

 _ **This is by far the longest one-shot I've written yet. I hope others enjoy it too XD**_

* * *

Shawn sighed in annoyance as the drizzle dampened his hair and clothes. The sky was quickly getting darker, but it wasn't just from the sun going down. He moved his jacket over the snacks from the food cart that he juggled in one hand as he struggled to open the door to the Psych office with the other one.

"Gus! The peanut guy already went home! All I could get was churros, pretzels, and hot dogs!" he yelled to his partner in the other room.

Gus tsked. "Man, I was having a total nut craving!"

Shawn stopped and gave him a look. "C'mon dude, that one is too easy."

Gus gave him a mocking look before snatching the snacks away.

"These are all wet, Shawn!"

"Sorry buddy, I tried to my best protect them from the rain. They're still edible! -ish."

All he got in response was a glare from his friend as he plopped down in one of their large chairs that had been placed in front of their television.

"So, what did you set up for our stormy weather marathon?" Shawn asked as he settled into the other chair.

"The complete first season of MacGyver," answered Gus, holding up the DVD case he had placed in front of the player.

"Sweet, I haven't watched that in a while," Shawn responded.

"I know, neither have I. There was a special on Amazon and I couldn't help myself."

The private detectives finally settled into their chairs with their collection of snacks to start their marathon. Outside the drizzle had upgraded to rain as the sky continued to darken, creating the perfect binging atmosphere.

The low rumbles in the air started to fade out to Shawn and Gus as their minds tuned in to the entertainment before them.

Somewhere near the end of episode two, the wind started picking up, and Shawn was slightly annoyed by the windchimes the neighboring business had installed the previous week. Unlike the thunder, which had started to get louder, its high pitched tunes made it harder to ignore.

In the middle of episode three, the weather had made itself known as flashes of light and booms disturbed the peace in the office. The pitter-patter on their windows turned into a constant knocking as sheets of rain poured down outside. The wind, much stronger now, left a draft in the building as doors started to rattle slightly. Despite the conditions, both men continued watching their show, turning up the volume as much as they could handle to tune out mother nature's battle cry outside.

It was at the very beginning of episode four when Shawn and Gus were plunged into sudden darkness, the only light coming from the occasional natural flashes.

"Shawn, did you forget to pay the electricity bill?" exclaimed Gus, upset at having his distraction cut off.

"Gus, don't be one of those shows that RDA was in after MacGyver that nobody ever heard of."

"You mean Stargate and Legend? Plenty of people have heard of those, Shawn!" he retorted, giving his friend an unreceived annoyed look.

Shawn tsked. "Gus, we both know that you are the one that pays the electricity bill. Besides, look outside. We're not the only ones with our power out."

"I only pay it because you always wait until we have a delinquent balance and they threaten to cut us off!" Gus looked outside and confirmed his friend's statement. "Man, this sucks."

Shawn sighed and looked around the dark office as his eyes adjusted. "Do you still keep those girly scented candles in the closet?"

"They're emergency candles that happen to smell pleasantly. Is that a crime?" Gus paused. "And yes. I'll find the lighters."

Grabbing their phones as flashlights, they shuffled around in the dark, listening as the storm seemed to somehow only intensify outside. The parking lot was already starting to flood slightly as random debris flew around in the wind.

Gus was lighting one of his last candles when he looked over at his friend's progress. "Shawn, you can't place a candle on a stack of loose files!"

Shawn looked up at him innocently. "But Gus, it makes the perfect paper weight! And with this draft… we should be holding all the papers down!"

Resisting the urge to roll his eyes, Gus simply lifted the candle, picked up the files, stuffed them in a drawer, and placed the candle back on the now bare desk.

Within a few minutes the main room held a warm glow as the candles provided a flickering illumination as the wind continued to leak through the building.

"That is a really weird smell when they're all lit at the same time," Shawn observed, fanning his hand across his nose.

Gus grimaced as he agreed. "The Super Sniffer is not enjoying it either."

"Who would have thought that Sweet Pea, Mango Passion, Midnight Pine, Ocean Breeze, and Cinnamon Dream wouldn't have gone together? What is Midnight Pine supposed to smell like anyway? Are pines supposed to smell different at night?"

"Shawn..." Gus said in an annoyed 'stop messing around' tone.

His friend was about to continue when he suddenly whipped his head to look out the side window as a particularly bright flash lit up the parking lot.

"Wow, dude! Look how much it's already started to flood. My guess is we're going to be staying the night here… I'm glad I left my motorcycle at my apartment."

Gus followed his gaze as more flashes revealed the scene outside. "Damn. I hope it doesn't rise any further, I don't know if Central Coast is covered for flood damage on the Blueberry."

A deafening roar made them both jump as the heavens continued to open.

"This is crazy. I don't think we've had this intense of a storm in years." Gus commented, relaxing into his desk chair.

Still standing between the desks, Shawn was quiet, transfixed by something outside of the main Psych window. Suddenly, he gasped and leaped forward, arm stretched out as he pointed.

"Dude! Look-"

Gus watched in horror as the lightning flashed again, revealing a large piece of debris flying straight for their window right as Shawn arrived in front of it. Moments later glass and water littered the floor, surrounding the still form of his friend and a large branch. In the glow of the candles, he could already see a small pool of blood forming.

Rushing forward, he carefully assessed his unconscious friend, mindful of the shallow cuts that already marked his body. His stomach dropped as he realized where the blood was coming from.

In Shawn's side was a piece of tree… smaller than a branch but larger than a stick, about six inches long, and an inch and a half in diameter. Blood oozed out around it, making Gus instantly sick to his stomach.

He tapped Shawn on the cheek, willing him to wake up as rain poured in through the broken window, showering both of them and the interior of the office. The flames on the candles flickered wildly, disturbed by the wind freely flowing in now.

"Shawn!" Gus tapped again, a little harder this time.

With no response or recognition showing on his face, Gus quickly looked around, trying to figure out what to do.

Deciding first and foremost that they needed to get somewhere drier and away from any other possible debris that might decide to make an appearance, Gus cautiously dragged Shawn over to the other side of their space, near the T.V. and chairs, trying his best not to jostle his side any further. He had no way of knowing just how far it had impaled his best friend.

Gus gulped in horror as he saw the blood trail he had just created across the tiled floor. He swore that their office could have been used as a horror movie set at that moment.

Shaking off his thoughts, he reached over and grabbed the cordless phone to call for help only to realize in slight annoyance that no power meant no dial tone. He frantically threw the phone back on the desk before reaching over and grabbing his cell phone. Gus was slightly aware that the floor had started to get more than just a little wet, but assumed it was from the gaping hole in their exterior.

Dialing 911, he put the small device to his face, expecting to hear the words of the operator. Instead, the sound of impatient beeping met his ears. He pulled it back like it had just offended him and looked at the status bar.

No Service

Gus cried out in exasperation as he looked down at the man on the floor and was brought back to the fact that he was once again surrounded by a shallow sea of water. He glanced around and realized with a slight shock that water had started to enter the entire building, and it was rising quickly.

He propped Shawn up against the chairs, knowing that he could at least prevent him from drowning if nothing else.

"Shawn!" Gus yelled, more desperate now than ever to wake his friend. If the water continued to rise like it was-

The name was on his lips a second time when he felt a stir under him.

"Shawn! Thank God! Come on, we need to get out of here!"

"Gus… I don't want a bath." he groaned out in confusion.

"The office is flooding, we need to get to the car before- Shit."

They both looked in surprise as water started to flow like a waterfall from the broken window, raising the water level inside faster than before. Giving each other a look they knew immediately that getting to the car was no longer an option… They needed to get to higher ground.

Water now at his knees, Gus helped Shawn into a standing position as he gasped in pain as the stick moved and jarred his injury.

"Crap, where do we go?" Shawn hissed out.

Gus contemplated the question before suddenly perking up.

"The attic!"

"I'm sorry, what?" Shawn asked, bewildered.

"I remembering reading it in an emergency brochure! You're supposed to go to the highest floor, and if that's not possible, then you go to the attic!"

"But Gus, that's where the spiders and Craig are kept!"

"What are you talking about? We don't have many options here Shawn!"

Shawn groaned as another band of pain rolled through his side and looked down at the water that had only continued to rise.

Feeling it was a losing argument, he shook his head and closed his eyes, knowing that this was not going to be a fun excursion.

"Can you walk over to the hatch in the closet, or do you need help?" Gus asked, worry creeping back as his eyes brushed over the large red blotch on the other's shirt. "I'm going to try and grab a few things."

"I- I'm fine Gus, do what you need to do." Shawn waved him off as he clutched the chairs and surrounding surfaces as he waded through the water to nearby closest. What should have been a simple task left Shawn panting in agony as he rested inside of the door, waiting for his buddy. A minute later he appeared with a bag hastily thrown over his shoulder.

Gus reached up and grabbed the pull cord, revealing a small ladder that landed easily in the puddle between them.

One more gulp and glance later and Shawn was heading up first. Halfway up he nearly fell off when he accidently turned too sharply and the stick jutting out of him caught on a rung. The pain darkened his already dim vision.

Shawn didn't know how, but the next thing he remembered he was laying on the hard sheets of plywood that made up the storage area of the attic.

Gus was at his side, doing something that sent shooting pains down his body.

"Gusssss…. Ssssstop." he moaned.

"I'm sorry Shawn, trust me, I don't want to be doing this either. But the stick that was in your side fell out, and unless you'd like to lie here and bleed to death I've got to put pressure on it." Gus tried to sound confident but ultimately had some tremors to his voice.

Shawn hissed when more pressure was added to his wound.

"Ya know bleeding out doesn't sound like a bad choice if my only other option is drowning," he joked half-heartedly.

Gus ignored the comment as he used a jacket he had grabbed to wrap the thin bandages from their first aid kit around Shawn's middle and tied the sleeves together in a tight knot.

"Okay, that should help for now… Luckily it seems to have slowed a little bit. I think all of your other cuts have stopped too," he said, examining Shawn in the candlelight.

He reached into the bag he had brought upstairs and pulled out a bottle of water and some pills. "Here, take these. They'll help with the pain."

"Oooh Gus! I didn't know they gave you the good stuff!"

An eye roll and silent but determined stare had Shawn reaching for the pills without another word.

He had to hand it to Gus. When it came down to it, he was always good at taking care of what needed to be done, no matter how much it displeased him. Although he did catch the slight greenness on his face, he didn't comment on it.

Slowly Shawn pushed himself into a sitting position and leaned up against a stack of old boxes. From his vantage point he could see through the hatch that the water had continue to rise in the office, now at about five feet high.

"Do we have flood insurance?" he asked.

"What do you think Shawn?"

Shawn thought about it.

"You know, to be honest," he babbled, "I have no idea. I can't remember the last night we had a flood like this in Santa Barbara, so I personally probably wouldn't have gotten it. Why waste the money, right? I mean how many people in this city honestly have it? But then again, I know you. I know that you always like to prepare for the worst possible scenarios, which, by the way buddy, really came in handy this time. So I don't think-"

"Shawn."

"-it's entirely impossible for you to have made sure we were covered-"

"Shawn!"

"I mean I wouldn't be surprised if you had us covered for surprise zombie attacks, which-"

"SHAWN!"

…

"Yeah?"

"It's covered."

…

"Okay."

Shawn yawned and carefully shifted to lie down again to relieve some of the stress on his wound. He wasn't sure what Gus had given him but they were working fast. Placing his head on the floor, he closed his eyes and listened to the steady rhythm of the rain on the roof and the rushing of the river below them, a constant reminder of the cause of their predicament. Claps of thunder kept the music rolling as the sky continued its orchestra piece.

Despite the mild panic in his throat and the dulled but still present pain, he found the sounds to be relaxing.

It was so easy to just close his eyes.

Seconds later he opened them back up when he heard someone calling his name.

"Shhhhhhhh."

"Shawn! Oh thank God!"

"I'm just resting my eyes," he mumbled.

"You've been out for hours!" Gus practically cried.

"Hours?" Shawn repeated, confused.

"The bleeding- it, you- I- I thought you had-"

Slowly Shawn focused his eyes on the worried yet relieved face in front of him. "I'm all right."

Gus sat back as he tried to calm the emotions that were coursing through him.

"What time is it?" whispered Shawn, wincing slightly as the pain increased the more he woke up.

Gus grabbed his cell phone and awakened the screen before tiredly reading out, "4:06 am."

Pushing himself up once again, Shawn laid his head back as he tried to quell the nausea that was creeping up on him.

In the peaceful silence, an obvious observation suddenly popped forward: it had stopped raining.

He asked Gus how long ago that had happened.

"About a half hour ago… there's still some thunder but it seems to have finally stopped."

His tone changed to very serious as he looked his friend in the eyes.. "Shawn… we are so screwed. Lucky, so far, but still screwed."

Shawn furrowed his brow and cocked his head in confusion. "What're you talking about, buddy?"

Gus opened his mouth to speak but hesitated. Instead, he nodded towards the open latch.

Following his gaze, Shawn's jaw nearly dropped to the floor as he noticed for the first time that the water had risen up to only about a foot below the hatch. Their entire office was submerged and they were sitting ducks above it.

"Oh."

They sat in silence as the gravity of their situation sunk in. They were trapped with no easy escape, one of them in need of urgent medical care, and no way to reach out for help. Plus the fact that so many of their precious belongings had been instantly ruined in the flood made the whole thing suck even more.

"If that water had risen any further-" Gus started, "we would have drowned, Shawn! We would have died, you could still die up here!"

Shawn tried to calm his friend who was on the edge of having a full blown panic attack. "Easy there Gus, it's okay. We're all right, considering... Hey, the water stopped, and that's what matters. We're going to be totally fine. I'm not going anywhere. The water is going to drain off and we're going to be rescued in a totally epic way and get to ride in a helicopter as newscasters announce our safety! It's going to be okay, you'll see."

Gus took in several large breaths as he tried to listen to his friend's words. He knew it was no use to panic right now but it was all getting to him. He didn't know how they were going to make it out of this one.

Closing his eyes, he did his best to shake the thoughts from his head and clung to the mantra instead. It's going to be okay, it's going to be okay, it's going to be okay.

"You good?" Shawn asked when he opened his eyes back up.

He simply nodded in response.

Suddenly remembering the pack he had brought up, Gus reached out and felt around for it in the dimly lit space. The large candle had burned through about three-fourths of its wax, but it still left them with a few hours of light.

Finding the bag, he pulled out several items and handed them to Shawn. "Here's your phone… if you want to play games or check for reception. You should probably eat something to keep your energy up."

Together they sat in somber silence as they munched on a bag of Doritos and sipped on a half-full bottle of Gatorade.

Whatever pain medication Gus had given him earlier was starting to fade away as the pain from the gaping hole in his side grew with each breath he took. The small cuts and bits of glass that imbedded his skin went by nearly unnoticed.

Asking his buddy if he had anymore medicine just met him with a sad shake of the other's head.

Exhausted from being up so late and the energy his emotions had stolen, Gus found himself struggling to stay awake. Knowing that they were relatively safe, it wasn't long before he had grabbed some random clothes from their costume box and squished them into a pillow. He tossed some at Shawn to help with his comfort level as well.

Shawn winced as he stuffed them behind his back for support from the awkward angle he had been lying against the boxes. The pain was getting harder to ignore, but it wasn't like there was anything he could do about it right now.

Picking up his phone, he checked if reception had returned yet and noticed his battery was about half full. The sooner they could get out of here, the better. But who knew the shape of the rest of the city… Hopefully Jules and Lassie were fine since they lived further inland. They didn't live close to the water like his dad. His dad! He hadn't even thought about him yet, Shawn admitted to himself somewhat shamefully. Well, at least he had a second floor and an attic so if did flood severely at his place he would hopefully be okay.

Hearing the soft snoring of his friend, Shawn let the repetitive sound lull him back to sleep.

It was the sharp ringing from Gus's phone that startled them back awake. Confused at first but then excited, Gus jumped for it before huffing when he saw the screen. It was just his 8am alarm.

As Gus stretched and yawned, Shawn noticed something was a little different. There seemed to be slightly more light in the room, even though the candle seemed to have extinguished itself.

"Gus, look!" Shawn pointed towards the hatch. The water had gone down maybe six inches or so, and even though it was too murky to see into it, it still leaked some light through.

Although it did nothing to help their current predicament.

Gus seemed to have similar thoughts as he started to list the options they had in his head. Only one of them was slightly reasonable.

"We're going to have to bust through the roof." he announced.

He expected Shawn to drop his jaw, call him crazy, bust a joke, or anything really.

Instead he just nodded and grimaced. "I was thinking that too."

They spent the next few minutes examining the roof and figuring out the best place to try and break through. Gus made sure to argue that Shawn was injured every time he suggested something that was going to take a lot of strain. Finally, they settled on a portion that slanted down about four feet off the floor. It was low enough for Shawn to crawl out of but high enough to provide enough leverage to break through.

"Wait," Gus said, holding up his hand. "How are we going to even break through the shingles, let alone split any wood?"

Shawn stifled the immature grin that threatened to spread across his face.

"Easy! Craig is guarding the garden supplies. There should be a shovel, some shears, and a hoe that should wo- hey!" Shawn batted the hand Gus had suddenly placed over his forehead.

"Do you have a fever Shawn? You're not making any sense!"

Shawn tsked and asked for a flashlight. Slowly, with the help of Gus, he painfully made his way to his feet. He could practically feel his wound starting to leak again as he shuffled to a pile of boxes in the opposite corner.

Shining the flashlight behind the boxes, Shawn flourished his hand to a gap that allowed one to walk behind the boxes. Gus entered first but immediately exited and ran away, screaming in a high-pitched squeal.

At the other side of the attic, stopping for a breath of air, Gus finally noticed that Shawn, despite his pain, was laughing at him. It made him furious.

"Shawn! Why the hell is there a dead body in our attic?"

Taking a few more moments to collect himself from his cough-laugh, Shawn beckoned his friend back over as he once again pointed the flashlight behind the boxes.

"Craig is a skeletal model, Gus! I got him working at… Well, that's not important right now. I keep him with my gardening supplies."

Gus stared at his friend in wonder. There were so… many questions he wanted to ask. But Shawn was right, this wasn't a time to be bickering at the moment. They needed to get out and get help. Plus, it was starting to get uncomfortably warm in their little habitat now that the sun had risen. Walking past the injured man, he collected the supplies and deposited them where the hole was to be made. Gus sighed and watched as Shawn lowered himself back to the floor and tried his best to hide/ignore his pain. He gulped when he noticed blood had started to leak through the jacket wrapped around his middle. Gus knew he would be doing this on his own.

It only took a few minutes to create a decent size hole through the shingles and other roofing materials. Light started to pour through and they both had to squint as their eyes adjusted to the sudden brightness. A light breeze instantly cooled them and chased out the stuffiness.

It took another thirty minutes or so for Gus to break through the horizontal pieces of wood that the shingles were attached to. The wood, despite the building being a few decades old, was pretty strong and reluctant to break. Gus couldn't help but think about how sore he would be later on.

The entire time he had been attacking the wood, Shawn had been mocking Gus's method and telling him the "right" way of doing it. At first Gus was annoyed but then Shawn's words started to become looser and less clear. Now that he was done, he hadn't even heard him speak in a few minutes. Dropping the shovel, he went over to check on his friend.

His heart nearly jumped through his chest when he saw the blood that had continued to soak through the jacket. Sweat covered his forehead and his skin had started to turn pale.

"Shawn?" said Gus, reaching forward and gently shaking him. "It's time to go."

His eyes slowly opened, unfocused for a moment and confused. "Gus?"

"We have to go through the roof, do you think you can sit up?"

Shawn looked around and finally seemed to remember what was going on. He shook his head as he tried to clear the thick fog that had seemed to settle in his brain. He didn't know if it was a good or bad thing that everything had started to go a little numb.

After gathering up their few belongings back into his bag, Gus helped Shawn up, not being able to stop his worry at just how out of it his friend was. The cold and clammy feel of his skin did not help his worries.

A few painful minutes later they were both sitting on the roof, staring out in shock at the scene that laid before them. They were surrounded by water in all directions, for as far as they could see. Bits of roof and traffic lights and trees stuck out of the water, reminding them of just how far it had risen up.

It was so quiet. There were no signs of life around them. No birds, no other people, no boats, no helicopters… Granted their officers were in the business area of town, so they were more than likely to be the only ones in that side of town when the storm hit, but it was still unnerving.

"How long do you think we'll be here?" Shawn asked. No one even knows we're out here, he thought.

"Hopefully not long. I'm sure the helicopters and newscasters will find us soon…" Gus trailed off. They had eaten the only thing he had managed to grab and only a few sips were left in the Gatorade bottle. He would be fine for a while but it was Shawn he was scared for.

For the next few hours, Gus did all he could to keep his friend alert and awake. Whether it was chatting about the MacGyver episodes from the night before, arguing about the best kind of toilet paper, or reminiscing over past cases, all he wanted was to hear Shawn's voice. They both knew it was just a distraction but pretended to be invested anyway.

Gus was rambling about a new medication they had introduced at work when Shawn put a hand up and shushed him.

"Do you hear that?" he asked. Straining his ears, he struggled to find the sound again. It had sounded just like the distant hum of a motor.

Suddenly the sound grew louder and he smiled at Gus who gave him a look when he confirmed he had heard it too.

Shouts of "Hey!" "Over here!" and "Help!" escaped their tired throats as the boat seemed to get closer.

Being the first to spot it as it rounded a corner, Shawn nearly cried in joy when he jumped up, adrenaline coursing through him, and waved an arm around, still clutching his side with the other one.

In his excitement however, Shawn forgot about the steep slope of the roof and pitched forward, unable to balance himself. In a short few tumbles and a last minute attempt at grabbing the edge that left his side screaming, he slipped into the murky waters.

Gus gasped in horror as Shawn disappeared below the roof and looked up as he realized someone was calling his friend's name. In a boat a short distance away was Henry Spencer.

Shawn squeezed his eyes shut as the shock from the sudden dive into the freezing water knocked the breath out of him. He tried to swim back to the surface but it was like his body parts weren't listening to his brain. He felt himself sink down further and started to freak out as his lungs screamed for oxygen.

Above the surface, Gus had thrown his bag to the side and immediately jumped in after his friend. The water was hazy but in the light he could just barely see a path of blood… his eyes followed it down until he spotted Shawn's hair.

Shawn begged his arms or his legs to do something, anything, but they stubbornly refused to do anything but twitch in shock and exhaustion. He snapped his eyes open as his body made contact with something hard. Even through the dark floods he could tell it was the parking lot. Shawn finally gave into his limp and fatigued body as he surrendered to the black that had started to cloud his vision and mind. He never even felt the arms that had gripped him strongly and pulled him back up.

Gus had just broken the surface when Henry finally made it over to their location. Using the father's help, they pulled Shawn onto the small motor boat. After helping Gus out of the water, Henry turned his attention to his still son. Fearing the worst, he reached over to start CPR when Shawn suddenly sputtered water and curled onto his non-injured side. The sound of two breaths of relief followed shortly.

After his coughing subsided and air had started to return to his lungs, Shawn rolled onto his back and squinted at the two faces hovering over him.

"Dad?" he whispered, voice barely registerable as violent shocks started to wreck his body. Shawn couldn't remember ever feeling so bone-chillingly cold in his life.

"Hey, kid. You're okay," Henry took stock of the cuts that littered his pale and shaking son, as well as the very obvious gash in his side. "Crap, what the hell happened to you?"

Gus sat down to put his friend's head in his lap and started to explain the events of the last half-day while Henry directed his boat to the nearest hospital that he knew was currently functioning.

"You have no idea how happy I am to see you," said Gus to the older man, shivering slightly in the chill of the coastal breeze that hit his wet clothes.

Henry nearly laughed at the similar thoughts he was having about them.

"How did you know where to find us?" he asked as he looked around, still in shock over the way that water had risen so far over streets and buildings they had traveled past so many times. It was more surreal than he could handle right now.

"Well," Henry started. "Neither of you were at your apartments, which are fine, by the way. The news showed that the majority of the flooding is here at the coast. The rest of the city only had mild flooding. I tried to call your phones but with the downed towers and overload of people trying to reach relatives, I couldn't get through to you. I checked to see if you were maybe helping the SBPD in their search and rescue efforts but no one had seen you two since yesterday. It didn't even click with me until after that that Shawn had mentioned something about a marathon at the Psych office. So I grabbed my boat, and you know the rest."

Gus's eyes widened slightly at Henry's efforts to track them down. Not that he ever thought he was uncaring, but he didn't think he would have gone to that much trouble. Then again, when it came to Shawn, Henry would upturn every inch of the world if he thought his son was in danger.

Gus looked down at his friend who had fallen asleep as soon as he had supported his head. Even if his sleep his face was slightly twisted in pain as he shivered violently, despite the jacket Henry had draped around him. Now that they had been rescued, the worry in Gus's stomach had started to ease up a bit, knowing they weren't going to die on that damn roof. They still had a long road in recovery, both in health and for their business, but he knew something like this would never really stop them. As soon as he was allowed to (or even, before that), Shawn would be hopping around, desperate to get back to work. As he glanced behind him, Gus just hoped there would be a Psych to come back to.


End file.
